


The Janitor's Closet

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: High School Ego AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bim is just so tired of their shit, Blind Character, Chica isn't featured too much, Kisses, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, also Dr. Iplier's name in this is straight up just Doc Iplier, but she is there because she is Host's service dog, his first name is Doc, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bim finally tires of Doc and Host's mutual pining, and shoves the two into a Janitor's closer after school.
Relationships: The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: High School Ego AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Janitor's Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ego Characterizations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515473) by [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord). 



> Specifically inspired by Chapter 78, and I hope to write more of this AU, I just,,, love Host a whole bunch.

Host wasn’t entirely sure where he was. He trusted Bim enough not to take too much advantage of his blindness and shove him somewhere dangerous, but that didn’t mean that Host had any sort of clue on where he was. Bim was kind enough to leave Chica with him, and thus Host sat, with Chica at his side, slowly petting down her head. Bim had told him to stay put for a moment, and Host decided that, well, he had nothing better to do yet. 

When the door opened, he lifted his head, but frowned, hearing it shut again quickly and Doc Iplier’s voice cursing out Bim. Host sighed softly, which seemed to alert the other of his presence. 

“Host! How… how long have you been in here?” Host shrugged as an answer, head tilted up at Doc as a way to at least appear to be paying attention more. 

“Host is… unsure. Bim wouldn’t have left him in here too long, so he assumes that it wasn’t more than ten minutes. However, being in near silence with just Chica leaves something to be desired in the time keeping department.” Doc snorted at that, and Host heard the whisper of fabric as Doc seated himself across from him. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they seemed to manage just fine, though their knees pressed together, even with both their backs against the wall, or in Host’s case, against the shelves. 

“Bim just… shoved me in here. I barely got what he was saying when he did.” Doc sighed softly, a small thump as his head fell back against the wall. Host was a bit confused as well, and tilted his head, petting down Chica’s back gently, the dog laying down next to them. 

“The Host is also unsure of the reasoning here… Though he has his… suspicions.” He blushed lightly at this, his face going hot. He wasn’t entirely sure if Doc could see him in here, thus turning his head away, hiding a bit in the collar of his coat. Bim was the only one Host had told of his crush, though he was sure that others knew. Host knew he wasn’t exactly… subtle. 

Doc was quiet for a moment, and for just a moment, Host wished he could see the other’s face, be able to decipher his body language, just for a moment. He brushed this off, knowing it impossible, but that moment of longing lodged itself in his chest as Doc spoke once more. 

“I… I think so too.” He murmured, a sliver of embarrassment slipping through his voice. Host frowned slightly, turning his head back towards Doc, though knowing his blush had yet to go down fully. 

“The Host wishes to know what Doc thinks Bim has done this for. Perhaps it’ll make more sense than what the Host is thinking.” He shifted, one of the shelves digging uncomfortably into his back. Doc seemed to notice this, as he shifted forwards, snagging Host’s wrist. 

“I’ll sooch over, sit next to me. There’s more than enough room on this side, and, while not comfortable, has to be more comfortable than that shelf.” Host laughed softly, carefully maneuvering himself over, Doc helping make sure he didn’t stumble over anything. Chica moved herself accordingly, settling across in front of them, her head pressed against Host’s knee. This, however, brought the two teens closer to one another, their thighs pressed together as they sat, and, for a moment, Host’s face grew hot again, and he turned away. 

“Doc avoided the question.” Host pointed out softly, and heard Doc’s nervous chuckle and another soft thud as his head made contact with the wall once more. 

“I guess I did.” He mumbled, sounding almost wistful as he did, and Host sighed softly, fiddling with his sleeve lightly. 

“If Doc does not wish Host to know-” 

“Bim brought us in here so I could tell you something, but… God, he locked us in here I’m pretty sure, and if not, someone is leaning against the door to keep us in.” Host frowned slightly, shifting a bit closer to Doc. He hesitated a second, before moving his hand from his sleeve to Doc’s knee, after a moment of trial and error, hopefully in comfort. Host didn’t much mind being in here with the other, but Doc sounded almost distressed. For a moment, Host wondered if the other was claustrophobic. 

“Host… Can you… do you trust me?” Host frowned, lifting his head back up in the direction of Doc’s voice. 

“Of course.” His declaration was quiet, almost whispered, and when Doc said nothing back, Host worried, just for a moment, that he had done something wrong. However, before he could work himself into that state, he felt Doc shift, and, to his surprise, pressed a careful, gentle kiss to Host’s lips. 

Host froze a moment, before shifting, managing to catch Doc’s collar as he went to pull away, and tugged him back. Their noses squished together, and Doc snorted, one hand coming up to cup Host’s cheek and gently lead him back into a kiss. 

Host pulled away after a moment, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face, and he heard Doc laugh again softly, sure there was a similar one on his face as well. He was content, for the moment, to stay there, forehead pressed together and just smiling. 

However, he heard a creak, and turned his head towards the door, frowning slightly. Doc sighed, shifting and pulling away, grabbing Host’s hand as he held it out, pulling the other up as well. Host didn’t let go once standing, and Doc didn’t seem to be inclined to either, Chica standing as they did. 

Cautiously, Doc pushed open the door, and stepped out, tugging Host with him as he did. Host flinched back slightly at the noise that started when they stepped out, frowning. How many people were out there? Based on Doc’s sigh, it wasn’t just Bim anymore. 

This was confirmed when he heard Bing’s tell tale whistle, and Host groaned softly, going bright red and hiding slightly behind Doc. 

“Alright, don’t you guys have anything better to do than watch a closed door?” Doc called out, and was met with laughter, which only seemed to irritate him more. “Come on, you got what you wanted, get out of here.” There were a few more laughs, and then Host could hear the squeaks of tennis shoes on linoleum, and relaxed a bit. 

“Finally.” Dark’s voice came from his right, and Host whipped his head around, eyebrows furrowed in his attempts at a glare. It didn’t have the desired effect, just causing Dark to laugh, shaking his head. “This was taking too long, you both realize that right? Glad you two finally got together. Just be happy I managed to convince Wilford to do something else during this time. I have no doubt confetti would have been involved the moment you two stepped out.” With that, Dark turned, not even waiting for a response. 

Doc sighed softly, gently squeezing Host’s hand. Host sighed softly, squeezing back. Despite the embarrassment that settled into his core, which seemed it would stay for quite awhile, Host found himself smiling back at Doc, already and completely smitten with him.


End file.
